Milno Enedrasi
Appearance At character creation Very long black hair tied in a long braid at the back of his back. Fiery yellow eyes and youthful face, pale skin. Average bodied, although a bit more agile than most, around 5' 10". Current (Out of Armor) Very long black hair tied in a long braid which rests on his back and is coiled whenever he has to put on his helmet. Fiery yellow eyes and youthful face, pale skin (due to spending several months without exposure to sunlight even before being shipped off to the HMRC). Body began to gain a bit more muscle after becoming a prisoner, height's still around 5' 10". His left arm has been replaced from the elbow down by a prosthetic with sharpened claw-like fingers. The mechanical limb displays a stylized “honey badger paw and claws” paintjob. His upper left leg bears a small surgical scar. There is a circular scar on his shin and several on his chest. A few more scars were added after sharkmist experimentation. Wears the usual HMRC attire of gray shorts and shirt. Usually seems calm and disinterested. Current (In Armor) Wears a black Mk III Suit, an exoskeleton combined with a lightly armored spacesuit, with rocket pods that grant it flight and extra rocket pods installed (extra fuel comes from the extra rocket pods). It has light Battlesuit armor plating on the chest, back, pelvis, head, neck (different alloy, more resilient) and rocket pods. It is painted with a layer of chem-off, an extremely stable and non-reactive substance. On top of it he wears an Avatar of War’s cloak fitted to be worn by a MkIII, a protective cloak of armor that looks more like metal than cloth. His prosthetic left arm is left exposed and his right has an alien gauntlet over it, which “appears to be made of simple, metallic polygons that don't so much shift with the user's movements as they seem to instantaneously change into a different configuration. Gives the illusion of a crudely formed metallic sculpture of a hand, constantly in flux, flickering between configurations as the user moves it”. The armor is black (chem-off paint); the left pauldron has “an image of a honey badger wreathed in flame holding a machine gun in its right hand, a grenade in its mechanical left, and a knife in its massive snarling maw. It menaces with spikes of kickass”, with “Honey Badger Don't Care” written underneath; the right pauldron has “Honey Badger Don't Give A Shit” written on it. “The original helmet has been modified by the AM to resemble a great honey badger head and mouth, its great toothy maw ringing the faceplate and its eyes over the head lamps so they glow when the lamps are on. It is done in what looks like ancient bronze and a feeling of elegant brutality is imbued in the snarling muzzle and windswept fur.” He carries a Gauss Rifle and a metal club. The prototype "Sibilus" Rocket/Gauss hybrid rifle was absorbed by the alien gauntlet, which now replicates the weapon's functions. Personal Information Milno was a generic person living a generic life, but his uncle was a far more interesting person. Each and every time his uncle paid visits to young Milno, the former would be amused by the incredible stories told by the old wolf. As the boy grew, the old man taught him some basic weapons handling and minor survival skills, but Milno was still a common idiot in every other aspect. The teenager was very surprised when a patrol invaded his humble house and took him to justice. It seems his uncle was a wanted criminal for committing some very nasty crimes, and he was indicted as the old man's partner in crime! Oh shi- Interested in not dying, if possible. He wants his boring life back! Unless the new one proves exciting, that is. Reason assigned to HMRC: Being friends with the wrong people. Attributes Stats Skills Profession: Grunt (+1 and -1 on handiwork translates to no bonus or penalty on any skill. Essentially a lack of profession.) (+1 to Handiwork related to suits.) (Bonus: +1 to rolls when modifying or repairing weapons) (Learn secrets of weapons by examining them and passing an Intelligence roll) Inventory * Mk III Suit (+1 Str, End, Dex for dodging). Armored on chest, back, pelvis and head. Neck armor. On rocketpods. Extra fuel pods, also armored); * Grav-shells for gauss rifle (2/3); * Chem-off paint; * Fitted Avatar Cloak; * Shrink wrapped thing of pills; * Mk II Suit (Empyrea's); * Metal club (Empyrea's); * Gauss Rifle (10/10); * New-Model Gauss Rifle (?/?); * New-Model Laser Rifle (?/?); * Mechanist Gauntlet (can find weaknesses in, and remotely control, objects previously touched and analyzed, or others of the model/type; allows to assemble analyzed objects using Will instead of Aux/Handi); ** "Sibilus" Rocket/Gauss Hybrid Rifle, absorbed by the gauntlet. The gauntlet is currently able to perfectly replicate its functions. * Ammo for Sibilus (75/75); * Kinetic Amplifier (50/50); * Fancy Shield; (Loaned to Thaddeus for M19) * 5+7+10+5+2 tokens - 8 (loaned to Thaddeus for the purchase of Amicable Amber). Milno's Mark III Suit All of the MkIII's systems, customizations and gadgets will go here. List to detail: Extra Armor & Add-ons * Avatar's Cloak - Personal. Extra Systems * Autododge. Mechanist Gauntlet Details and info on the gauntlet go here. Absorbed Gear * Sibilus. Knowledge Amassed * Knowledge of basic HMRC equipment (Hephaestus timeskip). History Missions Last Levelup: Mission 13 (+5 to Willpower, +3 to Uncon) Mission 1 * He had his ruined arm made into hamburger and ate it. * Changes: +3 Dex, +2 Will';' +2 Uncon, +1 Exo Mission 2 Mission 4 Mission 5 Mission 6 Mission 8 Mission 9A Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 13 Mission 16 Original Stats and Skills